


The World Spins Like a Roundhouse Kick

by Clever_Girl_22



Series: We Trained For This [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Tea Parties, Team as Family, swift kick in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Girl_22/pseuds/Clever_Girl_22
Summary: The team is officially pulled from the Framework and AIDA's clutches, only to come to blows over their disoriented new lives. But now, finally reunited and living in peace, Fitz has one last pressing thing he needs to discuss with Jemma...
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Antoine Triplett (Mentioned), Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: We Trained For This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The World Spins Like a Roundhouse Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, I've been meaning to finish this trilogy for a while and I apologize for the long wait; this takes place legit a a month or so before the whole team gets abducted for Season Five--and yes, Fitz is still going to be separated from them. I'm sorry.

"Can you hand me the infuser, darling?"

"Of course; we don't really need to set this up perfectly, you know."

"Psh, please--we have an _important guest_ coming over."

"It's just May, dear. We don't need to go all-out."

"That sounds so improper, coming from you."

Fitz and Simmons bustled around the kitchen of their tiny hotel room, faux china clattering gently as they set up a tray. It had been a few months since the remaining team members had escaped the Framework and they were all doing their best to establish some form of normal life while also remaining on the run. For example, Mack and Elena had ventured out to New Mexico for a few days, while Daisy, Coulson, and May were puttering around the city, looking at antique shops and local museums. It had been a refreshing burst of calm, but Fitz still couldn't shake this feeling of dream.

Jemma grabbed at the oven door, yanking it open and releasing an airy burst of baked goods.

"May's going to think we're announcing our _engagement_ or something," She fretted, "I mean, who invites their SO to an afternoon tea time?"

"You did, specifically." Fitz pointed out; he was plating the first batch of scones and trying his best to ignore the first comment.

Leo Fitz had spent quite a deal of time avoiding the unspoken question--how could they get married when they still were in so much danger? Him and Simmons were nowhere near ready to start a real life together, not with aliens and androids chasing them and the _insane_ amount of therapy that they'd need once they retired. Children weren't even a thought at this point. No, not even marriage, if they wanted to be logical.

Jemma stuck her tongue out at him, "Well, I just wanted her over for lunch."

"Americans serve lunch at noon and you know that." Fitz replied playfully.

He flicked a piece of runny pastry frosting at her, kissing her hairline as Jemma giggled and smeared the icing on his nose.

"Fine, fine, if you insist that I set this whole thing up just to show off my impeccable tea time routine, then _maybe_ you are correct." She said.

Just then, a knock came at their apartment door; Melinda May had arrived. 

The duo dashed to set the table; it was only one minute past four o'clock and May hated to be kept waiting. Fitz grabbed the tray of teacups and pitcher while Jemma set up the coffee table and delectables' stand, the two doing their best to move quickly without getting in the other's way. Out of all their teammates, May was the worst to be kept waiting; Fitz shimmied between the rundown couches and sofas and sprang to open their front door.

"About time." May greeted, a wry smile blossoming on her face.

Fitz nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, well, only the best for you, of course."

"Come in, May!" Jemma called.

Fitz let in May and couldn't help but sigh with relief; the table was set beautifully, all their faux chinaware polished to the best of their abilities and the tray of scones and savones situated comfortably to the side. He couldn't help but notice the impressed hum that came from May's lips--as also, FitzSimmons had worked well together. Which returned to Fitz to his previous thoughts.

"How is Daisy and Coulson doing?" Jemma asked.

She handed May a napkin and pulled out a chair for her, earning an amused look from her SO. Carefully, she poured May her choice--Earl Grey, no milk, no sugar--and tonged a sandwich onto her plate.

"Oh, as always, completely engrossed in all their nerdy stuff." May replied with an eye roll and a wink, "I think we visited the corner comic store six times already this week."

Fitz nodded and took his seat, pouring himself and Jemma a cup.

"Did Coulson find anything good?" He asked.

"Actually, Daisy is the one who keeps insisting on going."

The trio exchanged glances and burst into a murmur of laughter. It felt _good_ to act like normal people again.

*********

After a half-hour or so of chit chat, Fitz brought up an interesting topic:

"Did you see that Howling Commandos exhibit that's coming in March?" He mentioned, nodding at May.

Suddenly, he felt Jemma's mood shift; the bubbly aura that had surrounded her to dissipate. May exchanged a look with Fitz and then a glance at Jemma, who's smile had suddenly flatlined. Fitz instantly reached and squeezed at his partner's hand, but Jemma retracted with the slightest of twitches--he pursued no further. 

"I'm _fine,"_ She said, reading the room, "It's just...well, you know, I miss him."

Fitz grimaced and saw her eyes water; how could he be so careless?

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Because of course, despite this interlude of calm and normalcy, nobody had _really_ healed yet--Jemma missed Antoine Triplett just as much as she had loved him, or so Fitz had always thought. When he had first left the team for rehabilitation, Trip had swooped in and given Jemma everything he had been unable to do. Combine that with his absolutely _horrifying_ death and apparent reappearance in the Framework and, well, it was no small wonder why Leo Fitz often caught his lover crying in her sleep. 

"Jemma, please, I'm sorry," Fitz repeated, "I didn't mean to stir anything up."

It pained him to see her cry, even now. A few hot tears here, a sniffle or two there, and Jemma looked like she was going to completely unravel. May sat patiently, her gaze displaying neither anxiety nor worry. Fitz internally shook his head; she had been living with Daisy, after all. There was more than enough damage to sort out with her, as well as Coulson. She slowly set down her saucer and teacup and patted Jemma's knee.

"It's okay to feel this, you know." She mumbled.

Fitz nodded along and grabbed for his partner's hand, this time Jemma relenting and returning the squeeze. Her grief was so much different than his; whereas Fitz's trauma came in never-ending waves, Jemma's was like a swift blow to the gut. She'd hide it at first, fret over him and brush off her troubles until they piled on too much. To Jemma, the world kept moving even when she needed it to stop, so Fitz would have to stop it for her.

Jemma sniffed out a few words, apologized for her soured mood, and excused herself, the teacup clattering against its saucer as she dashed to the kitchen. Fitz sighed and propped his elbows on his knees, burying his face into his hands. 

"How do I do this all the time?" He lamented.

"It's not your fault, Fitz," May hummed, "Grief is pretty fickle that way. Even I know that."

He nodded and chewed at his lip, hoping to distract himself from the insanely blunt question that had popped into his head. Fitz averted his eyes, starting from one colorful pastry to the next. The scones were starting the sweat. May caught his nervous gaze and brushed off a few crumbs from her lap.

"Are you ready to ask her?"

"I don't know."

"Then don't," May said, "Because you need more time to be together, healed and happy, before you try to plan out the rest of your life."

They heard a soft crash in the kitchen and a stream of surprisingly explicit curses; carefully, Fitz got up and peered past the walls. Simmons was sitting at the table, a box of tea biscuits in her hand and her phone in the other--she was going through her photos. May followed behind, standing in the awning and giving them space. Fitz then pulled out a chair and sat next to Simmons, a hand stroking her shoulder and thumbing the fabric of her sweater. 

"Jemma, it's okay." Fitz soothed, kissing her temple.

"Oh, I'm sorry for ruining our afternoon," Jemma mumbled between bites, "I just can't stand the thought of him. I mean, I _do_ appreciate my memories, but I can't for the life of me want..."

"Jemma Simmons, it's okay to grieve as long as you need to." May said.

Fitz shot her a look; May raised her hands in indifference.

"It really is," He added, "I mean, that's what you've taught me--it's irrational to not give yourself time, like you say."

"I know, I know, but I didn't want this to get in the way." Simmons replied.

Fitz smiled, "Dear, nothing you do gets in the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

**********

They had chosen a diner, one of those little 1950s-esce sit-downs that Mack and Coulson couldn't help but geek out to. Thankfully, there seemed to be no rush, so the team sat down for their first meal together in months, happily chatting away about their separate getaways while munching on burgers and fries. Fitz sat next to Jemma and smiled; he had given it more thought and talked to May extensively--soon, maybe even after lunch, Leo Fitz would ask Jemma Simmons to be his guiding light for the rest of their lives. They had all the time in the world to get by together.

"Why do you look so _secretive,_ hm?" Daisy whispered, nudging him in the rib, "Don't tell me you actually went out and bought a monkey."

Fitz brushed off her giggling, "I wish; no, this is _so_ much better. Just be patient, jeez."

"What are we mumbling about?" Yo-Yo interjected, a fire dangling from her fingers.

"Nothing." Fitz said, his face reddening.

"Oh, c'mon Turbo, she's in the bathroom--tell us what's up." Mack added, drawing the attention to everyone present.

Fitz stared at the team--his family, now--and couldn't contain his smile.

"I'm going to propose to her."

Before anyone could offer up their congratulations, Jemma returned to the counter, a puzzled but playful look upon her face.

"And what are all of you whispering about?' She asked, reaching out and rubbing Fitz's back.

Coulson shook his head with a smirk, "Oh, nothing we're just--"

**_FWOOM!_ **

The entire diner filled with blinding, white lights. Outside, soldiers and tanker-cars could be heard as well as the piercing grain of a loudspeaker. Slowly, the team put their hands to their heads.

"I just wanted to eat a damn burger." May hissed.

Fitz glanced at Jemma; there was fire in her eyes.

"We'll be _alright,"_ He said fiercely, "We'll be--"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey a killer cliffhanger as a trilogy's end is wild, but y'all already know everything works out find and lovely because I wrote this with canon in mind (so cheers to that). 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
